team_night_saturnfandomcom-20200214-history
Worst Music Of The Year
WorstMusicOfTheYear is a currently retired teenage YouTuber who reviewed songs, and made Top 10 lists involving music. He was under the impression that he was the youngest and first white reviewer on the site when he signed up, until unfortunately realizing that EddMasterZero had already claimed both titles. So, WorstMusicOfTheYear's addition to the site was not groundbreaking in any way, but WorstMusicOfTheYear was the most successful member on Team Night Saturn at the time, with over 1,000 subscribers, and he considers himself the best music reviewer on the site, and one of the three hottest, so... that counts for something, right? With his series of reviews, WorstMusicOfTheYear aimed to mimic the reviewing style of ToddInTheShadows and MUES, but put his own critical twist on it. After a turbulent start, WMOTY found a style that suited him, and he continued to release consistently decent content almost every week, until his retirement. History The history of WorstMusicOfTheYear is a dark and depressing one. WorstMusicOfTheYear uploaded his very first video onto YouTube on March 10th, 2013, when he was only 12, and it shows. It was horrible, absolutely unwatchable, but he was proud of it. In fact, he was so proud of it, that he submitted it to Blip, promptly ruining his chances of ever being accepted to Blip. In fact, Blip is no longer accepting new shows, and now you know why. WMOTY made his next video, a slightly better (but still terrible) "Worst Non-Charting Songs of 2012" video, an entire month later. In this video, he tried to incorporate a stuffed animal into the video, only to be called out for it in multiple comments. The stuffed animal never made an appearance again. The first official review WorstMusicOfTheYear released was a sloppy, poorly written, poorly acted, poorly lit review of "Gimme All Your Lovin" by Madonna. This was also the first time WorstMusicOfTheYear used an HD camera to film one of his videos. WorstMusicOfTheYear was entering the dark phase of his YouTube channel, the phase where his videos were all terrible but he never got called out for it. His next video was a "Lyrical Analysis" of "I Love It" by Icona Pop. It was almost watchable, and completely original, so indicated potential for improvement. This potential was squandered on WMOTY's next video, a poorly made, 37 minute long list of the 20 Worst Songs of 2010, in which he managed to rip off ToddInTheShadows and Mues at the same time. His next video was a failed attempt to start a series called "Lyrical Genocide," which scored him his very first dislike. He was depressed for a while, but he eventually got over it. WMOTY's first notable success of a video was his review/comparison of "Crazy Kids" and "Bubble Butt," which received almost 3,000 views, but received 4 dislikes FAR before it spiked in popularity, and WorstMusicOfTheYear disabled ratings as soon as the dislikes threatened to outnumber the likes because he was a wimp who couldn't handle negative attention. The review itself, though, was terrible. There were many opprotunities to make decent jokes in that review, but they were all ignored and instead replaced with overly complex metaphors, making this the review WMOTY regrets the most (not counting his top 10 lists). WorstMusicOfTheYear soon tried to incorporate a green screen into his videos, only to give up on it only 2 reviews later. He returned to his original filming location in his poorly lit room, completely neglecting to take the greenscreen down. The greenscreen hung in the background of his 3 next videos. After WMOTY's room was changed around, he had to pick a different filming location. WMOTY's next video, a review of Chloe by Emblem3, took place in his office. In this review, WMOTY completely neglected to research the band, Emblem3, and was way too harsh on the song itself. People noticed. The review got 21 dislikes. 21 DISLIKES! WMOTY had SUCH A FUN TIME replying to ALL OF THOSE HATE COMMENTS. A week later, in September, WMOTY realized how terrible his first video was. It was poorly scripted, poorly acted, poorly edited, and it served no purpose other than to solidify his reputation as a ToddInTheShadows ripoff. He unlisted the review, along with several other reviews, most notably his original "Worst Songs of 2000" video, a failed attempt to adopt a "more Mues-ish" style. In fact, he hated his original "Worst Songs of 2000" video so much, that he completely remade it. This remake was also the video where WorstMusicOfTheYear changed his background to a more astetically pleasing one, and officially began to make watchable content. (Note: I said WATCHABLE, not GOOD) WMOTY's next videos were all a blur, getting slightly better each week but being SO forgettable. WMOTY started a series in late October called "Worst Songs of 2007," in which he made one minute reviews of terrible songs that charted in 2007. The reviews themselves were just mediocre, but WMOTY made the fatal mistake of making an episode on It's Not Over by Daughtry, in which he expressed an uncommon opinion, justified NONE of his points, and brought NOTHING to the table. It is, to date, his second biggest flop, gaining 6 dislikes, one of which was from himself. Luckily, WMOTY learned from this mistake, and, from this point on, his videos were actually good. WMOTY considers his next episode in the Worst Songs of 2007 series, Crank Dat by Soulja Boy, to be the earliest review of his that he actually likes. WorstMusicOfTheYear soon began incorporating custom thumbnails into his videos, and, somehow, that made the videos themselves better. WorstMusicOfTheYear hadn't received much attention until he posted his "Worst Songs of 2013" video, which gathered an astounding 30,000 views. This video, while it gathered him a lot of positive attention, it also gathered a good deal of hate, with comments such as "your stupid" and "your racist" and "you have a terrible taste in music" and "you ripped off Buckley." The comments were so mind-bogglingly stupid, that WMOTY disabled ratings so no one who legitimately thought he was racist for including some black people on his list could affect the video's rating. WorstMusicOfTheYear experienced a great deal of success after posting his Worst of 2013 video, gaining over 550 subs in only 4 months and gathering an impressive fanbase. In fact, his audience was growing so quickly, that, by the time he posted his 300 sub special, he had 440 subscribers. WorstMusicOfTheYear eventually experienced a minor video burnout in early 2014 after FINALLY finishing his "Worst #1 Hits of the 2000s" series, and he announced a hiatus in March. He exited the hiatus on April Fools day, where he reviewed the worst song he'd ever heard. Right after his hiatus ended, WMOTY noticed that two of his fans, MalaCritico and James Kaloko, were both part of a site called "Team Night Saturn." WorstMusicOfTheYear was told by MalaCritico to contact Jack SkyBlue, who enthusiastically added him to the site. WorstMusicOfTheYear also recruited 94SideKick to the site, who is currently in the process of recruiting about 90 more people. WMOTY's first video to go up on the site was his "Top 10 Worst Bangladesh Songs" video, which got 4 5-star ratings in its first day on the site. WMOTY is currently retired, but he plans on finishing up a few projects in the upcoming months before officially throwing in the towel. Videos Season 1: The 10 Worst Songs of 2012 (In My Opinion) Lyrical Problems-- "I Love It" lcona Pop Lyrical Genocide Pop Song Review--Check It Out by Nicki Minaj & Will.i.am Season 2: (Review) Gentleman by PSY 5 best and worst #1 hits of 2006 (In my opinion) Movie Conversation--Monsters University (Review) Come and Get It by Selena Gomez Lyrical Problems--We Can't Stop by Miley Cyrus Season 3: Chloe by Emblem3 Review (I don't like it) *'*HIATUS*' Season 4: Top 10 Worst Songs of 2000 Top 30 Worst #1 Hits of the 2000s, Part 1 (30-21) "Roar" by Katy Perry vs "Applause" by Lady Gaga--Dual Review Watchthrough -- Family Guy "No Chris Left Behind" (94SideKick): Your Characrer Sucks #4: Courtney Every Song in the Top 20 Ranked (Worst to Best), Part 1 (20-11) Every Song in the Top 20 Ranked (Worst to Best), Part 2 (10-1) (Mobile) Every Song in the Top 20 Ranked (Worst to Best), Part 2 (10-1) Season 5: Worst Songs Of 2007--If Everyone Cared by Nickelback Worst Songs of 2007--Shawty by Plies ft T-Pain Worst Songs Of 2007--Its Not Over by Daughtry Worst Songs Of 2007--Crank Dat by Soulja Boy Tell 'Em Season 6: Mass Text Review Top 10 Best Moments in Mediocre Futurama Episodes My Next Few Reviews put into context! Hello by Karmin Review Season 7: Top 12 Worst Christmas Songs of All Time Top 10 Worst Hit Songs of 2013 Top 15 Best Hit Songs of 2013 (Mobile) The Top 15 Best Hit Songs Of 2013 Top 10 Worst Lyrics in "23" Review: Timber (Pitbull ft. Ke$ha) Top 30 Worst #1 Hits of the 2000s, Part 2 (20-11) Kelly Clarkson's Hits Ranked: Worst to Best, Part 1 (18-11) [ft. 94SideKick] Kelly Clarkson's Hits Ranked: Worst to Best, Part 2 (10-1) [ft. 94SideKick] Top 10 Worst Lyrics in "I'm Different" Top 30 Worst #1 Hits of the 2000s, Part 3 (10-1) *'*HIATUS*' Season 8: WORST SONG EVER! Surrounded by Silence review [ft. 94SideKick] Top 10 Worst Bangladesh Songs Of All Time! Review: Alone by Falling In Reverse (ft. ThomasMemorysCentral) Review: Happy by Pharrell Williams (ft. MalaCritico) The Top 4 Worst Birthday Songs In Recent Memory Rump Shaker vs. Pumps and a Bump: Which is Worse? Planned Videos The Top 20 Worst Songs I've Ever Heard (possible final project) Trivia -WMOTY's favorite song of 2013 is Thrift Shop by Macklemore. -WMOTY's least favorite song of 2013 is Turn The Night Up by Enrique Iglesias. -WMOTY's least favorite song of 2013 that people actually cared about is 23 by Mike Will MADE It. -WMOTY was inspired to make videos by ToddInTheShadows (obviously,) ADoseOfBuckley, Mues, and The Rap Critic. -WMOTY has a "reviewing reviewers" scale in which he takes 10 factors into account to calculate a reviewer's overall quality. He considers 75 to be a "great" score. ToddInTheShadows has a 95 on the scale. WMOTY predicts that ADoseOfBuckley will score a 98. -From July-October 2013, WMOTY's favorite review of his was his "Check It Out" review. He now hates them all. -When asked, WMOTY will refuse to have a favorite song. -If "Sober" by P!nk were never released, WMOTY would never have gotten interested in pop music in 2009. -If WMOTY never watched ToddInTheShadows's "Worst Hit Songs of 2009" video, he would never have gotten interested in pop music in 2012, and would, therefore, never have become a reviewer. -WMOTY's least favorite song of all time is Surrounded by Silence by Design The Skyline, and he made a serious review of it on April Fools Day just to mess with people. -WMOTY's least favorite producer is Bangladesh. His second least favorite producer is Mike Will MADE It (who produced 4 of the songs on his Top 10 Worst Hit Songs of 2013 video) -WMOTY uses the word "terrible" WAY TOO MUCH in his videos. -WMOTY uses the word "potentially" WAY TOO MUCH in real life. -WMOTY dislikes TheAmazingAthiest for completely nonreligous reasons. -WMOTY's least favorite TheAmazingAthiest video is his rant on handicap parking spaces. -WMOTY planned on making a response to TheAmazingAthiest's video on handicap parking spaces, but he decided against it, as it would be weird to respond to a 5-year-old video. -MalaCritico and James Kaloko were fans of WMOTY's videos long before he joined the site. -WMOTY has directly inspired a reviewer named Musi Covery to start reviewing music. Via anonomous ask.fm post, WMOTY was informed that he inspired a blogger named Eva to review music, though she listed ToddInTheShadows as the main source of inspiration and refuses to mention any other critics by name. Category:Members